


Hide and Seek

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caryl, F/M, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Game of hide and seek in the field and around the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

The kids were bored, they needed to run and play. It had been decided they would play a game of hide and seek, the adults and children included. They put a couple of extra spotters in the tower to keep watch on everyone and made the rules of where was in bounds and out of bounds. Carol was it - she was the seeker and everyone ran to hide. It was one of the first times in a while that Daryl actually agreed to play. The men did a check over everything to make sure it was still secure and there weren’t any areas that could be breached while most of them were involved playing games with the children. Everyone ran off in all directions to hide. Carol counted to thirty and then she started looking.

She managed to find mostly everyone very quickly, but Daryl skipped home without her finding him. He stood there with a smug grin on his face that really annoyed her, he did this every time they played this game. She sighed, he always had the best hiding spots. She was sure he was cheating. Since she found Zac first, he was in and he started counting, everyone ran to hide again. Daryl always managed to disappear and she tried to keep an eye on him to see where he was running to, but she missed it again. He was really, really good at this game. Carol wondered if he kept moving his hiding place or if he had dug tunnels in the field or something

Carol ran to the fence on the far side near one of the towers where the grass was long. She had planned on hiding in it.  This was a child's game but the adults had become competitive, and everyone wanted to beat Daryl - someone had to beat him. This time she wanted to be the one to wipe that smug grin off his face. She run along watching Zac as he counted to thirty, then she tripped, landing flat on the hard form of Daryl Dixon. His hands went to her hips as she landed on him. She was right on top of him, flat against his rigid form. Face to face, hip to hip. The long grass went back up over them hiding them from the world. No one would ever find them, unless they fell right on top of them.

“What are you doing?” he hissed at her she just gave him a little smile.

“Hiding.”

Zac yelled, “Coming!” and she looked around. He'd made himself a little nest here and even had a book. No one ever found him because the grass grew over his little hidey hole. He had almost made himself a tunnel. She must have nearly stepped on him when she discovered the hiding spot for herself last time she walked past it. She'd thought at the time it was a perfect hiding spot. She couldn't believe it. She could see he even dug it out a little. No wonder she could never ever find him. He had been cheating the whole time, the sneaky little rat.

“You cheated.”

“It’s not cheating,” he whispered, “Are you going to get off?"

“No room.”

She could feel as his chest moved underneath her. He was breathing a little faster than normal and his breath hitched a little. His hands gripped her hips tighter. Carol looked down at him, his face was flushed. She could feel him stirring between her legs. She slipped her legs on either side of his and he was starting to look a little nervous at the position they were in. His hard on was right where it needed to be. She wriggled against him a little, making their breaths quicken. His dick was hard against her and there was no hiding it. He looked down and got a full view of her breasts pressed up against his chest. He looked really awkward and nervous as his body betrayed him. He really couldn't get up and walk away with her lying right on top of him. To be honest, he didn't know if he wanted her to move.

“You need to move,” he whispered.

“No we will get caught,” Carol whispered. “It’s pretty romantic... wanna screw around?”

He looked at her for a second, then pushed up with his hips so she had no doubt he was interested. He licked his bottom lip looking at her mouth, she waited for him to turn her down again. “Alright.”

She was surprised he was a little more confident. He couldn't hide his interest, she could feel it rubbing against her underneath his clothes. He moved his hips again. She moved her mouth close to his and grinned a little. He leaned up and caught her lips. Before Carol knew what was happening, he pulled her close threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her down, kissing her deeply. His hands glossed down her sides and skimmed across her ass.

She kissed him again and she could smell the faint odor of soap from his morning shower. She licked his neck, his eyes closed. She kissed his closed eyelids, then put her mouth on his ear and kissed him there. She could feel him shiver underneath her. She pulled back with a little grin and he gave her a nod that she should keep going. She had to lead this whole experience because he couldn't move at all - he was cast where he was until she moved off him completely. There wasn't a lot of wriggle room but it was clear that this was the reason he won every game of hide and seek.  He was a big, fat cheater.

 She rocked against his groin causing him to moan a little. They could hear people calling their names. Daryl slipped his hand down the back of her pants grabbing at her ass, while she was swaying against his rock hard cock. He moaned a little more and she put her hand across his mouth to stop him from creating too much noise. She kissed his neck and pushed up his shirt, kissing her way down his belly. The little tunnel he'd dug out was long but not that wide. She unbuckled his pants and heard him gasp.

“You don't gotta,” he whispered. “You don't gotta do that if you don't wanna.” He lifted his head to look at her.

“Oh I wanna. I've been wanting to get my eyes on this for a while now,” she whispered back. She unbuckled him and pulled him out. It was really, really close to her face and it was already dripping from them kissing. She dipped her head and licked off the pre cum. He gasped and she saw him bite down on his knuckle to stop him from calling out. She run her tongue around him and gave him a few strokes with her hand. She dipped her hand down into his underwear and cupped his balls. She heard a soft moan, then she heard a low swear word coming out of him.

She bent her head again with one hand on his balls and her tongue licking his length up and down like an ice lolly. Daryl was bucking into her mouth while lying cast in his little tunnel in the dirt. She closed her mouth around him creating suction, slowly moving up and down. She was lost in the moment, as was he, and they were thankful that the people calling out their names were on the other side of the field. Carol moved one hand up his chest and he linked his fingers through hers and grasped them. He didn't last long from the fear of getting caught. As people were calling their names, he blew his load into her mouth.

'I'ma sorry, I couldn't help it,' he whispered apologizing for coming without warning.

She kept her head going up and down on him until he finished. She licked him everywhere cleaning him up, his hands were stroking her hair as she was doing it. She could hear him whispering her name.  She wriggled around doing his pants back up. She crawled back up him and onto his chest. She looked at him - he was looking at her. His face was flushed and almost sweaty. His heart was racing, she could almost hear it beating.

“Next time you're on the bottom,” he whispered.

“What makes you think there's going to be a next time,” she whispered.

“Fuck, we play hide and seek at least once a week, there's going to be a next time,” he whispered. He lifted his head and kissed her again. She crawled out of the hidey hole and along the grass with him following her until they were well away from their secret place. They both pretended to run from different directions to home.

Later that night, Daryl kept glancing at her. He couldn't believe what they did. He wanted to do it again. He was walking to the showers and passed Glenn, who was coming along with Maggie. He slowed down to talk to Daryl, but Daryl tried to side step him.

“So . . . you are sharing your hidey hole now.  I wondered what you were doing for the fifteen minutes you were missing that had you coming home with a big shit eating grin,” Glenn teased him. Daryl looked at him and realized that Glenn had been in the tower and they were under the tower. Glenn might have witnessed the whole event. “Don't worry, I didn't see . . .  that much.” Glenn ducked as Daryl took a swing at him, and Glenn danced off giggling.

“Ignore him, you and Carol are cute together,” Maggie told him as she followed Glenn out to the lounge area.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt, written in a short period of time. Just for fun.
> 
> you can send anon's to me via tumblr http://oursubzero.tumblr.com/ I don't bite.


End file.
